Permainan Kata
by andi1412
Summary: Tiba-tiba saja Chitanda menelpon Oreki pada malam hari. Ia mengaku menerima surat dari seseorang. surat itu begitu misterius dan entah siapa yang mengirimkannya. jadi, apa isi dari surat itu, dan siapakah yang mengirimnya?


Case 1

Anime: Hyouka/氷菓

Genre: Mystery, school life, Teeneger life, etc..

Warning: Banyak kata yang aneh dan eyd yang buruk. Minta saraannya master ,... XD

Hari sudah malam dan semua pr yang ada sudah kuselesaikan. Kubaringkan sejenak badanku di kasur sambil membaca beberapa buku pelajaran besok. Baru saja ku membaca beberapa halaman, handphone ku tiba-tiba berbunyi. Siapa yang menelponku malam hari begini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chitanda, seorang gadis remaja pintar dan rajin. Dia pasti baru saja selesai belajar malam ini. Ku ambil hp ku dan ternyata, yap Eru Chitanda menelponku.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Moshi Moshi, iya ada apa?"

"Kau belum tidur oreki?"

"Oh, kalau begitu ku tutup."

"TUNGGU! Aku ingin bercerita sebentar!" ujarnya serius.

"Oh, jadi ada apa?"

"Pagi ini aku menemukan sebuah surat dimejaku diwaktu pulang."

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau tak membacanya saja."

"Sudah kubaca tapi aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya."

"Maksudmu, mengapa kau tak menanyakan saja pada pengirimnya. Apakah ada namanya disana?."

"Entahlah, surat ini benar-benar membuatku bingung oreki!" terdengar bingung. "Bisa kah kau..."

"Tidak! Aku sudah mengantuk. Aku perlu mengisi energiku untuk hari esok." sela ku.

"Tapi, Aku PENASARAN!"

Lagi-lagi seperti ini, tiba-tiba saja serasa seperti paksaan yang tak adapat ku tolak. Dengan agak terpaksa dan mnguras energi lalu kujawab kembali telponya.

"Yasudah baiklah, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Kalau begitu, kita akan bertemu seperti biasa di ruang klub untuk membicarakannya bersama-sama. Trimakasih oreki. Oyasumi!"

"Iee, Oyasumi!"

Mengapa dia tiba-tiba menutup telpon, hah, merepotkan saja. Kulihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10.00. yah kumatikan lampu kamarku dan bergegas menuju kasur untuk tidur. Benar-benar menguras energi ku.

'kriiiinnnggggg!' alarm ku berbunyi.

Ku tekan alarmku dan mematikannya, ah brisik sekali. Ku lihat jam masih jam 6. Langsung saja ku bangun dan menyikat gigiku lalu membersihkan muka. Kulihat rambut yang berantakam didapan kaca, ah brantakan skalai. Setelah itu ku ganti bajuku lalu sarapan pagi. Oh iya, aku hanya tinggal sendiri dirumah saat ini. Kakakku pergi ke india. Dia orang yang pintar, kurasa lebih jenius dari einsten dan dia juga ahli dalam beladiri. Dialah yang membuatku terperangkap dalam klub sastra bersama chitanda dan dua temanku yang lain.

Namaku Oreki, Houtaro Oreki. Seorang murid SMA kamiyama kelas satu B. Hidupku biasa saja, aku tak ingin terlihat menonjol disekolah, aku bahkan hampir tidak memasuki klub apapun. Jika bukan karna kakakku aku tak akan memasuki klub sastra seperti yang sudah dibilang tadi. Tapi kurasa kakakku memiliki maksud tersendiri menyuruhku bergabung dengan klub itu, lagi pula dia memang alumni sekolah itu dan mantan anggota klub sastra.

Ah, pagi ini lumayan terik. Aku mengamati keadaan jalan sekitar, ku berjalan di pinggiran dan mendekati gedung-gedung yang ada agar tak terkena sinar matahari. Saat hendak menyebrang, tiba-tiba saja lampu menyebrang berwarna merah dan seseorang menepukku dari belakang sambil menhentikkan sepedahnya. Kurasa aku punya firasat buruk.

"Halo Oreki, slamat pagi, gimana kabarmu, menyenangkan kah?"

"Biasa saja." Jawabku singkat

Ku lihat lampu menyebrang sudah berwarna hijau. Satoshi turun dari sepeda lalu menuntunnya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sore nanti?"

"Jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya ya."

"Tentu saja. Pagi ini Chitanda mengrimnkanku email suapaya kita berkumpul di ruang klub untuk membahas masalah surat untuk chitanda dari teman sekelasnya."

"Teman sekelasnya, dari mana kau tahu?"

"Dia yang mengatakan ketika aku membalas pesannya tadi pagi. Katanya ia sempat melihat beberapa temannya keluar masuk kelas."

"Jadi begitu, sempat saja kau bertanya?"

"Aku ini database."

"!"

Ah, sampai juga di sekolah. Satoshi pun melambaikan tangannya lalu ku lambaikan tanganku setengah terangkat kepada Satoshi karna dia terlebih dahulu pergi menuju parkiran untuk menaruh sepedahnya. Sesampainya dikelas, lalu ku duduk dan tidak berkata apa-apa untuk menghemat energiku hari ini. Terlebih lagi hari ini ada pelajaran matematika dan bahasa inggris. Aku harus menghemat energiku untuk berpikir.

Bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran pertama dimulai. Pelajaran pertama dimulai dengan pelajaran matematika. Saat pertama masuk. Guruku sedikit mereview pelajaran sebelumnya yaitu Logika matematika lalu dilanjutkan dengan pelajaran bentuk akar, pangkat dan logaritma.

Yosh, pelajaran hari ini berlalu. Ku rapihkan buku yang ada di meja lalu merapikan kursi dan mejaku. Ku angkat tas ku dan segera menuju ruang klub sastra yaitu ruang geologi di lantai tiga. Ku lihat Satoshi melambaikan tangannya di depan pintu kelas sambil memanggilku untuk segera berkumpul.

Ah, aku cukup lelah untuk mencapai lantai ketiga. Ku hempaskan napas ketika sampai di depan ruang geologi lalu membuka pintu.

"Konnichiwa!" sahut Satoshi sedangkan aku hanya berdiri sambil melihat siapa yang sudah datang.

"Oreki, lama sekali! Kau Satoshi, kau bilang akan menungguku di kelas, dan malah aku yang duluan sampai disini. Kau tau tidak, bahkan aku sampai lupa izin ke klub manga untuk datang ke kelasmu dan kau tidak ada disana!" Kesal Ibara tak henti-henti.

"Maaf Ibara aku lupa."

Dan Ibara terus mengoceh sedangkan Satoshi hanya bisa berdiri dan diam mendengarkan amukan Ibara. Oh iya, Ibara ini juga bagian dari klub manga, sedangkan Satoshi juga bagian dari klub Seni. Satoshi juga aktif pada kegiatan OSIS karna ia anggota OSIS.

Ku lihat Chitanda berusaha menghentikan amarah Ibara, tapi tak dihiraukan Ibara. Tak henti-hentinya Ibara memarahi Satoshi, hal ini sering terjadi karna yang ku tahu kalau Ibara menyukai Satoshi sejak SMP dan Satoshi mengetahui itu.

"Oreki, tolong hentikan mereka. Kita harus segera mulai." Pintanya sambil maju kearahku dari depan mejanya.

Hah, dari pada Chitanda terus memaksaku lebih baik kuhentikan saja ocehan Ibara.

"Ibara, apakau tidak lelah memarahi Satoshi."

"Tentu saja aku lelah."

"Kalau begitu diam, duduklah. Istirahatlah sejenak."

Lalu Ibara diam dan membalikan kursinya kearah depan disebelah Chitanda dan menyampingiku yang ada disisi lain. Karna komposisi meja yang dibuat melingkar. Ku lihat Satoshi di depanku sambil mengacungi jempol karna merasa terbantu. Dasar Satoshi, aku tidak berniat menolongmu tadi.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita bicarakan kali ini." Ujar Ibara.

"Seperti yang ku kirim tadi pagi, aku mendapatkan sebuah surat misterius dari seseorang yang misterius juga. Dan seperti yang sudah kubilang juga pada Satoshi, aku mencurigai bahwa pengirimnya adalah teman sekelasku. Tapi aku tidak tau yang mana karana ada lebih dari 1 orang yang terus keluar-masuk kelas ketika ku dikelas."

"Oh, jadi ini mungkin pengirimnya adalah Laki-Laki, mungkin saja ini surat cinta?"

"Entahlah, kurasa bukan. Aku tak begitu dekat dengan laki-laki dikelasku."

"Heh oreki, mukamu terlihat agak berubah, sepetinya terkejut?"

"Tidak, Chitanda bisa ku lihat suratnya?"

"Ini." Jawabnya sambil memberikan suratnya kepadaku.

"Watashi(bentuk Hiragana), Watashi(bentuk Katakana), ~Watashi(bentuk hiragana).". Kulihat kata-kata itu pada surat dibagaian tengah-tengah. Lalu dibawahya tertulis ".1.4.8" Ni(bentuk kata kana) ".". kulihat tulisan kedua tersebut pada bagian bawah surat tersebut. Setelah aku membacanya, yang lainnya pun membacanya, bahkan Satoshi pun menulisnya.

"Jadi siapa yang menulis ini?"

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung."

"Oreki, tolong cari tahu apa arti surat ini. Aku PENASARAN!"

Terpaku lah aku. Aku hanya bisa diam memandangi Chitanda dengan wajah penuh penasaran itu. Aku mengenalnya sebagai orang yang rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

"Dasar laki-laki!" ucap Ibara.

"Tch. Baiklah Chitanda. Aku akan mencoba memikirkannya."

"Kalau begitu trimakasih Oreki."

Kulihat dia memandangi selagi aku sedang berfikir. Kutaruh tangan kananku denagan telapak tangan didepanwajahku sambil sesekali memainkan rambutku.

"Oreki, entahlah. Sepertinya aku hanya merasa ketiga kata 'watashi' itu memiliki maksud tersendiri. Mungkin pesan rahasia."

"Pesan rahasia."

"Dan soal angka-angka itu seperti kata sandi pramuka saja."

"Pramuka?"

"Entahlah, aku ini hanya database dan database tidak bisa menghasilkan kesimpulan."

"Lagi-lagi kau ini."

Pesan rahasia? Kata sandi? Hah, mungkin aku harus berfikir lebih jernih lagi. Ku lihat yang lainnyapun juga ikut mencari tahu tentang arti dari surat ini. Ku terus memperhatikan kata-kata watashi yang ada di tengah surat. Wa-ta-shi, kata itu terngiang-iang di pikiranku hingga sesuatu mengingatkanku akan sesuatu.

"Chitanda, ku dengar kumpulan sajak yang dibuat klub ini mejadi bahan pembicaraan akhir-akhir ini." Ucap Ibara.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah."

"Kakak kelasku di klub manga mengatakan bahwa cerita yang dibuat juga sungguh menarik, bahkan dia menyuruhku membuatkan manganya."

Klub sastra menjadi terkenal, astaga aku khawatir jika namaku juga ikut menjadi pembicaraan. Tapi tunggu dulu! Kumpulan sajak? Hyouka? Ice Cream?. Kurasa aku sudah tau arti dari semua kata-kata ini. Ku angkat kepalaku namun tetap dalam keadaan menunduk.

"Knapa oreki, kurasa kau sudah menemukan sebuah jawaban?" sahut Satoshi melihatku terkejut.

"Entahlah, kurasa memang ada hal yang unik dari kata-kata ini."

"Jadi apa jawabannya artinya oreki, Aku penasaran. Beritahu aku!"

"Eih tenanglah! Satoshi masih ingatkah kau tentang misteri festival kan'ya dan kumpulan sajak klub sastra?"

"Masih, ehm mungkinkah? PERMAINAN KATA. Lalu kata apa itu?"

"Coba kau lihat ketiga huruf yang ada ditengah baik-baik."

"Watashi itu artinya I dalam bahasa inggris, dibaca eye (mata) untuk bahasa jepang?" ungkap Ibara.

"Tidak, lebih tepatnya bukan itu maksudnya. Coba lihat bentuk ketiga huruf itu. Watashi yang pertama, ditulis dengan huruf hiragana. Kurasa memang arti watashi(hiragana) ini memang tidak ada maksud lain kecuali aku, dan mungkin juga kau bisa mengartikannya sebagai 'I' dalam bahasa inggris."

"Lalu?"

"Kemudian watashi yang kedua ditulis dalam bentuk katakana. Ibara hampir sedikit benar, tapi yang dimaksud disini adalah..."

"I dibaca Ai yang artinya cinta dalam bahasa jepang." Ujar Satoshi.

"Ya, kau benar Satoshi. Dan kau bisa menyebutnya love dalam bahasa inggris. Kalimat kedua ini memang sengaja dibentuk katakana yang berarti kata serapan. Bukankah katakana biasa ditulis untuk penulisan kata serapan seperti bahasa asing dan nama orang asing."

"Kau benar Oreki, aku benar-benar tidak hasbis pikir." Ujar Ibara.

"Lalu yang ketiga, ayo katakan Oreki." Ucap Chitanda penasaran.

"Tenanglah. Yang ketiga ini sebenarnya tidak perlu lagi kujelaskan, kurasa kalian memang sudah tau apa arti dari yang kata watashi yang ketiga ini. Yang ketiga ini ditulis '~Watashi(Hiragana)', alasan mengapa ditulis hiragana karna memang bermakasud untuk tidak mengubah arti dalam bahasa jepang."

"Lalu, apa memang tetap artinya Aku? Bukankah itu cukup aneh?" tanya Ibara.

"tidakkah kalu lihat tanda sebelum kata 'Watashi' yang ketiga? Itu adalah tanda negasi atau ingkaran dalam matematika yang berarti lawan kata atau kebalikannya, itu berarti kata yang ketiga ini berarti kamu, atau you dalam bahasa inggris."

"Mengapa tidak ditulis terbalik saja, bukankah itu lebih mudah?" tanya Ibara.

"Kurasa, supaya lebih sulit ditebak dan lebih menjadi menarik untuk di tebak".

"'I Love You', atau 'Aishiteru' dalam bahasa jepang. Ternyata itu artinya" ucap Chitanda lembut.

"Hah, Oreki." Ucap Ibara.

"Hah, aku memang tak habis pikir kalau seperti itu ternyata." Unkap Satoshi.

Ku lihat mereka benar-benar terkesima melihat pesan singkat itu. Ku lihat wajah penuh penasaran Chitanda sudah mulai mereda. Apalagi ketika dia mendekatiku dan berkata Trimakasih padaku. Serasa pesan yang disampaikan pengirim misterius ini kepada Chitanda mengalir kepadaku dan menuju kepadanya. Tapi apa benar ini untuk Chitanda?

"Oreki, Arigato Gozaimasu."

"Iee."

"Lalu menurutmu siapa yang mengirim pesan ini?"

"Entahlah. Aku belum tahu."

Pengirimnya, oh iya, memcahkan misteri kata 'Watashi' ini membuatku lupa akan misteri pengirimnya. Bukannya aku tak mau, hanya saja dia mulai membuat ini menjadi lebih sulit, namun kurasa tidak. Jelas-jelas mungkin sang pengirim memang sengaja menggunakan simbol angka sebagai kesan tersendiri.

"Hari sudah, sore. Apa tidak sebaiknya mungkin kita lanjutkan saja besok? Maaf, hanya saja kurasa cukup menghawatirkan jika kita pulang terlalu malam." ujar Ibara.

"Yasudah, bagaimana Oreki?" tanya Satashi.

"Aku?"

"Tidak apa-apa, maaf teman-teman maaf telah membuat kalian harus pulang sore, ini salahku. Kalau begitu, ayo kita lanjutkan besok?"

"Ayo Kita pulang."

Hah, hari sudah sore ternyata. Tanpa disadari ternyata membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama juga untuk satu misteri ini. Karna ada urusan lain, Satoshi dan Ibara berpisah denganku dan Chitanda di perempatan dekat sekolah. Sore ini aku berjalan berdua dengan Chitanda dan ia menuntun sepedanya.

"Jadi oreki, trimakasih untuk bantuannya hari ini. Tapi tetap saja aku masih penasaran siapa yang membuatnya?"

"Entahlah, apa kau yang pegang kertasnya Chitanda?"

"Tentu, tapi aku ingin membacanya malam ini. Bolehka aku bawa dulu Oreki?"

"Bukannya kau sudah tau isi surat itu?"

"Ya, tapi aku hanya merasa kalau ini bukan untukku. Dan pastinya orang yang terlibat dalam surat ini pastinya memiliki hubungan yang begitu dekat."

"Dekat?"

"Eh, maksudku tidak seperti pertemanan kita ini, mungkin dari awal sebenarnya mereka sudah saling dekat, dan yang akan menerima surat ini juga pasti akan menerima perasaan si pemiliknya walaupun begitu penuh misteri."

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Kurasa kemungkinannya seperti itu."

"Entahlah, kurasa aku bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan dari yang menerima surat ini. Kurasa kami sama."

"Begitukah. Jadi sebenarnya kau yakin kalau ini bukan untukmu."

"Tentu saja, terlalu aneh jika dia mengirim kepadaku. Karna aku tak mungkin bisa mengerti surat ini, jadi kurasa dari surat ini bisa diketahui kalau mereka yakin memang saling mengerti satu sama lain."

"Ya, kurasa begitu."

"Oh ya Oreki sudah sampai, Aku belok sini ya, sampai bertemu besok, Caaa!" salamnya padaku sambil melambaikan tangan lalu kembali menaiki sepedanya.

"Caa!" jawabku sambail membalas lambaiyan tangannya.

Dari yang Chitanda bilang memang membingungkan, tapi kurasa dia memang benar. Orang yang mengirim ini bukan orang yang begitu mengenal Chitanda, dan pastinya orang itu tidak bermaksud mengirim ke Chitanda. Yang jadi masalah adalah mengapa surat itu bisa ada di mejanya. Yah, hari yang melelahkan, sebuah misteri hari ini memang membuatku harus berfikir dan menguras tenaga. Yah, semoga hari esok tidak banyak menguras energiku.

Gimana nih ceritanya? Untuk chapter ke dua mungkin lain waktu, maklum nih waktu-waktu ujian dan sekarang saya sudah kelas 3 SMA. Jadi mohon sabar dan komentarnya ya...XD


End file.
